Fire and Ice
by Alice Masen Greene
Summary: Alice se da cuenta de que el amor de su existencia en verdad es Edward pero... ¿Que pasaria si el comienza a sentir algo por ella? ¿Que pasara con Bella & Jasper?


Prefacio  
"_Unos dicen que el mundo sucumbirá en el fuego, otros dicen que en el hielo. Por lo que yo he probado del deseo estoy con los que apuestan por el fuego. Pero si por dos veces el mundo pereciera creo que, en cuanto a destrucción, también el hielo es grande y suficiente"_

Estaba total y completamente segura de que esta frase encajaría perfecto en mi triste vida, hace apenas unos meses comprendí, que ese gran cariño que le tenía a mi hermano adoptivo, Edward, no era amor de hermanos, yo...estaba enamorada de él. Cuando él llego a la casa ese día, en el que él la había visto y había quedado maravillado con ella, yo no era la misma, mi corazón de piedra que ya no latía, se había vuelto más frió y con ansias de matar a esa persona que me quitaría a mi hermano, que ahora paso a ser...el amor de mi existencia. Total, había llegado a odiar a esa frágil e inofensiva humana, aunque para mí era la que había terminado de arruinar mí vida.  
Total, ella...vendría siendo el fuego que quema la piel de hielo que tenia mi hermano, su corazón aun vivo y lleno de sangre caliente, hacia que el corazón paralizado de mi hermano volviera a latir como nunca antes en su existencia. Sus ojos color ámbar brillaban mas que la luz del sol de un nuevo amanecer cada vez que él la veía. Su vida en blanco y negro se había vuelto a colores más definidos y ya no era su misma vida miserable, era...la mejor, lo que él siempre quiso.  
Yo era él hielo, frío y duro como él, sin la capacidad de darle el mismo calor que el fuego le brindaba, yo era solo su hermana pequeña -Allie- mis ojos no iluminaban nada en él, solo una dulce sonrisa de hermanos que me hacia sentir peor. En ocasiones quería matar a esa razón de su existencia, para ser así... la única que lo merece, y lo pienso, yo... él hielo que brilla bajo la luz del sol y se derrite por otro hermoso pedazo de hielo, decía que ese hielo que nunca se derrite por mi, era solamente mío y de nadie mas, y no iba a dejar que el fuego derritiera ese amor que él me tiene, mínimo como su pequeña Allie.  
Decía que el fuego era el que ganaría, por que Edward había decidido estar con ella para siempre, y que no la dejaría por nada del mundo. Además, el fuego terminaría con el pequeño témpano de hielo que yo ocupaba en el corazón de Edward.  
Decía que el hielo, podría contra el fuego, soy mas fuerte que ella, ella no me podía derretir a mi y no dejaría que ella se quedara con el amor de mi existencia, ella no debía, lo conocía hace apenas unos meses y ya son inseparables, mientras que él y yo, nos conocemos desde hace una eternidad.  
Era ese estúpido día, había visto que Edward la había invitado a casa y la otra pendeja había aceptado la invitación como vil puta que es. Tenia que mantener mis pensamientos asesinos lo mas alejados posibles, para que Edward no los viera y me dijera algo. Rosalie, al igual que yo, no quería que esa puta pisara nuestra humilde casa -mansión-pero Esme, nuestra madre postiza, nos había dicho que era un día importante para Edward, así que debemos dar la mejor impresión, pero bien lo dijo Esme: _Importante para Edward. _No para mi, eso solo significaba tener a esa...bruja en mi casa y peor aun, con mi hermano, en su cuarto...teniendo se...hay no... No quiero ni siquiera pensar que estos dos puedan tener eso, eso seria, algo asqueroso y mas si él lo decide y lo veo, seria algo asqueroso ver a esa perra desnuda y besando a mi hermanito -al amor de mi existencia- estarían besándose y quitándose la ropa y ella como la gran puta que es, estaría rompiéndole la ropa para tirárselo lo mas rápido posible. Solo espero que él no quiera tirársela por que si no, me muero. Fui a mi amplio guardarropa para buscar algo _decente _que ponerme, tenia mi ropa acomodada por colores y después los acomodaba desde el mas oscuro a mas claro, fui a la sección de ropa negra y tome un vestido gris, un pantalón negro entubado, unos zapatos de piso color plateados y un suéter negro. Me los puse rápidamente y después tome mi collar con el emblema de la familia, me lo puse y después me imagine a la perra esa con un collar igual al mío, en los brazos de Edward, y este le besaba el cuello. Tome el florero que estaba en mi tocador y lo rompí, me hubiera gustado ser humana en ese instante, así sentiría mi sangre fluir y haciendo que mis ansias de matarla se tranquilizaran. Sentí que me tranquilizaba rápidamente, _Jasper, _él estaba atrás de mí, me abrazo por la cintura y me dio un beso en la mejilla. No sabia que hacer con Jasper, no quería destrozarlo, sabia que él me amaba y que no me dejaría, seria él único que no me abandonaría y que me iba a querer como si fuera el corazón que alguna vez él tuvo. Aunque estuviera enamorada de Edward, sentía cierto cariño por Jasper, él había sido como mi mejor amigo, él mejor de todos y lo quería como tal. Sabia que Jasper sabría mis sentimientos muy pronto y de seguro ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba enojada, y como buen marido que es -y lo era- estaba aquí para ayudarme y saber que era lo que me pasaba, para así, poder ayudarme con el problema, pero si supiera que el problema es que estoy celosa de la puta esa por que se casara con Edward, he visto que él quiere pedirle matrimonio. Jasper me ama, más de lo que yo me merezco y no quiero que sufra por mí, aunque no lo ame tanto como a Edward, él vale mucho para mí.  
-¿Qué pasa Alice?-puso su cara en mi hombro, baje la mirada y me encogí de hombros-Te noto algo enojada, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.  
-Si lo se, es que verás...se me perdieron mis zapatos negros que lleve el otro día a la escuela-dije haciendo un puchero, él levanto mi cara, obligándome a verlo a los ojos-Y me enoja por que me los iba a poner hoy para cuando conociera a Bella-al decir el nombre en mi cabeza hice cara de asco. _Tendrás__ que lavarte la boca con mucho jabón Allie, dijiste el nombre de la innombrable. _  
_-_Hay Alice, sin tus zapatos negros o con ellos, hoy luces mucho más hermosa que ayer-puso sus manos en mis mejillas y me dio uno de esos besos fríos que me hacían olvidar todo. Sus labios, con ellos me pasaba todo el amor que sentía hacia mi, pero yo...solamente correspondía por necesidad-¿Qué pasa Alice?-volvió a preguntarme, él tomo una de mis manos y yo fruncí el ceño.  
-Ya te dije que quiero esos zapatos, ha, ahora que me acuerdo...los tenia Rosalie, se los preste ayer, y ahora que lo veo... creo que mejor me quedo con estos zapatos-sonreí al imaginar que con ellos podía pisarle el pie a la tal por cual, mis zapatos plateados tenían la suela más dura que la de los negros, así que le dolería hasta el alma.  
-Espero no querer matar a la pobre de Bella...-dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros cuando íbamos saliendo por la ventana. Escuche la voz de cucaracha aplastada de la tipa entrando en mi casa. _Seria una gran idea_... _llevarle unas flores a Bella. _Aunque en realidad no quería llevarle flores ya había salido por la ventana y ya lo había dicho en mi mente, Edward ya sabia lo que había pensado, así que rápidamente tome a Jasper de la mano y fuimos corriendo por unas flores. Al regresar, todos estaban en la cocina, Rosalie tenia una gran mueca en la cara, Emmett se reía de la cara de Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle estaban abrazados y viendo la escena que tenían en frente, Edward y Bella tomados de la mano. Apreté la mano de Jasper y después camine hacia la tipeja esa.  
-Hola Bella, soy Alice-le di un abrazo sin ganas, sonreí lo mas que pude y le pise el pie, ella se retorció-Oh, que bien hueles-_me gustaría matarte y cenarte, tu sangre me caería muy bien en estos momentos._  
-Alice, ¿Qué...?-dijo Edward con una mueca y me acorde de mis pensamientos.  
-Es broma, Bella y yo seremos grandes amigas-mostré mis filosos colmillos a la inútil esa y ella se encogió de hombros. Sonreí aun más ganas para intimidarla un poco más.  
-Que bonita pareja hacen ustedes dos-les dijo Esme, apreté los puños y Jasper volvió ha hacer que me tranquilizara, ¿El sabia lo que me pasaba? Él podía sentir lo que yo sentía, solo que él no sabia por que. La tipa se encogió de hombros y Edward se la llevó.  
-¿Verdad que si?-dije con la voz mas natural posible, Esme y yo nos reímos un poco junto con los demás hombres, pero Rosalie me fulmino con la mirada y me encogí de hombros. Me llamó y fui hacia ella con la cabeza agachada, me llevo caminando hasta el prado donde jugábamos baseball, ahí Edward no podía escuchar nuestras voces ni nuestros pensamientos.  
-¿Qué mierda pasa por tu puta cabeza de duende? Como que... Era broma, Bella y yo seremos grandes amigas-me imito con una voz chillona que estalle de risa-No es de risa Alice, prometimos odiarla y más tu que yo.  
-Lo se Rose, pero... con Edward debo ser quien soy en realidad, no quiero que él se de cuenta de lo que siento por él-dije encogiéndome de hombros-Emmett pregunta si hoy podemos jugar Baseball.  
-Dile que si, he visto el clima y le gustara, habrá una tormenta, además… también vi que los nómadas que nos encontramos la otra vez, cazaran cerca de aquí, alomejor con ellos aquí y con la Bella, podemos hacer que la aniquilen, será divertido-salte un poco.  
-Me parece una muy buena idea Alice, le diré a Emmett que se aliste, tú dile a Edward y a la puta.  
-Rosalie…-dije con una gran mueca. Yo siempre estaba atenta a todo lo que haría Edward en el día, lo que iba a hacer ahora, era bailar con la pendejata. _Buen momento para interrumpir. _Sonreí y asentí con la cabeza-Ahora nos vemos.  
Sonreí con malicia y corrí hacia la casa, Jasper estaba sentado en la ventana de nuestro cuarto viendo hacia el bosque, llegue junto a él y lo besé. Él me correspondió rápidamente.  
-Jugaremos baseball, ¿Te parece?-le pregunté, él tenia los ojos cerrados, esperando a que lo besara de nuevo. Al ver que no lo besaría, abrió los ojos y asintió con la cabeza-De acuerdo, ire a decirle a Edward y a Bella.  
Sonreí y salí por la puerta. Camine hacia el cuarto de Edward dando brincos, me encantaba tener que interrumpir en sus _cosas románticas de novios. _  
-¿Qué era lo que decías?-preguntó Edward con un aire juguetón en su voz aterciopelada.  
-Que eres un monstruo realmente aterrador-dijo tratando de sonar sarcástica.  
-Mucho mejor-contesto Edward. Ese era un gran momento para interrumpir.  
-Este…-dijo con su voz de cucaracha aplastada-¿Me puedes bajar ya?  
-¿Se puede?-pregunte con mi voz normal y lo mas fuera de celos que podía.  
-Adelante-me contesto esa voz que me hacia suspirar, abrí la puerta y ahí estaban los dos, la idiota y el amor de mi existencia. Él la tenía recostada en su pecho y la otra estaba roja como un pinche tomate. Apreté los dientes y me rechinaron un poco._ Baseball, Baseball, Baseball_. Pensé en mi cabeza para no tener que pensar cosas malas que hacerle a la Bella. Camine con mis ágiles andares de siempre hacia ellos, me senté en el suelo donde alcanzaba a ver la puta cara de la cucarachita.  
-Los he venido a invitar a jugar baseball, se acerca una tormenta y sabes que eso le gusta a Emmett-Le hice mi carita de perrito para que aceptara.  
-Esta bien-dijo con entusiasmo-A Bella le gustara vernos jugar Baseball, solo iremos a su casa a pedirle permiso a Charlie para que pueda quedarse un rato.  
-De acuerdo, los esperamos en el prado donde siempre-dije lo más entusiasmada que pude y salí de su cuarto saltando como duende, aunque en verdad tenia ganas de ahorcar a esa vil rata de alcantarilla.  
Volví a mi recamara para cambiarme de ropa y Jasper me esperaba con el rostro sin expresión. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Edward? Lo miré fijamente y él sonrió después, no me vio a los ojos, parecía como si le sonriera al suelo o que este le había contado un chiste malo y solo sonrió por compromiso.  
Él ya traía puesto su uniforme para jugar baseball, por lo que fui rápidamente a ponerme el mío. Al salir, él me esperaba sentado en un sillón de terciopelo color vino, que estaba en el centro de la habitación, subió los pies al sillón, sabiendo, que eso hacia que me enojara. ¿Lo habrá hecho para llamar mi atención? Alcé las cejas y él sonrió viéndome fijamente a los ojos.  
-¿Qué te parece divertido?-dije aventándole un cojín de la cama y con una sonrisa. Él me aventó otro que estaba en el sillón. Se acerco rápidamente hacia mí y paso lentamente su mano sobre mi mejilla diciéndome:  
-Solo quería ver de nuevo a mi Alice- Sonreí y le di un beso-Ya extrañaba esa carita de duende-me abrazo y con eso, tranquilice un poco mis ansias de querer matar a la niña esa que me quito a mi hermano/novio.  
-Creo que es hora de irnos, no vaya a ser que Edward se enoje con nosotros por que no estamos.  
-Alice… ¿Desde cuando te importa tanto Edward?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pero en su voz no se escuchaba ni una pizca de celos o de enojo.  
-Sabes que Edward siempre me ha importado, es mi hermano-dije encogiéndome de hombros.  
-Ah, y ¿Emmett no lo es?-dijo alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.  
-Claro que él me importa… ¿Tienes celos o que?-le dije con una ire risueño, él bajo la mirada aun con el ceño fruncido-¿Le tienes celos a tu hermano?- él negó con la cabeza, se notaba que quería reírse, no pudo soportar las ganas mucho tiempo ya que después casi se muere –de nuevo- de la risa-Vamonos-me paso un brazo por los hombros y salimos caminando a paso humano hasta la planta de abajo de la casa.  
-Creo que ya hay problemas entre ustedes-dijo Emmett, él siempre tan idiota.  
-Nunca los ha habido y no comenzaran ahora-contesto Jasper con voz seria, yo trate de sonreír lo más que pude.  
-Hay, vaya que son unos empalagosos, me choca el amor dulce-_Emmett y sus pendejadas. _Pensé. Aunque me daba risa en ocasiones-En cambio yo y Rose, somos más…  
-Calientes, desesperados, sexólogos…-dije con un aire risueño y contando con los dedos todo lo que ellos eran, y la verdad lo eran, Emmett en ocasiones decía que Rose es la mejor teniendo sexo… y una vez le dijo a Edward que si quería a Rose se la prestaba por una noche, claro… que él tenia que pagar por los servicios de Rosalie. En ese momento me hubiera gustado ser Rosalie.  
-No es cierto-dijo Rosalie con el ceño fruncido, tanto, que sus cejas casi se juntan. Emmett se rió un poco y Rose le dio una patada-¿Como dices esas cosas Emmett?  
-Pues por la boca-dijo sacándole la lengua.  
-¡Estarás más idiota!-grito Rose.  
-Más de lo que esta no se puede-dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros y Emmett corrió hacia el para golpearlo, pero Jasper era mejor que el en las peleas, así que el no le hizo nada a Jasper mientras el, solo se reía de que Emmett no sabia pelear-Pareces bailarina, ¿Dónde esta tú lado masculino?  
-Lo enterró en el jardín-le conteste a Jasper y todos nos reímos mientras que Emmett, nos fulminaba a todos con la mirada. Esme y Carlisle ya estaban con sus uniformes y acababan de bajar-Bueno…creo que es hora de irnos-dije más entusiasmada, ya quería ver a Edward de nuevo.  
-Les juego unas carreras-dijo Emmett saliendo de la casa.  
-Siempre pierdes-le conteste con una sonrisa traviesa, él me fulmino con la mirada y sonreí aun más-Si quieres perder, adelante, estas en todo tu derecho de ser destrozado.  
-Tienes celos de que yo sea el segundo más rápido-me saco la lengua y rápidamente se la tome y se la retorcí.  
-¿Qué decías tortuguita?-le hice mis ojitos de perrito y él frunció el ceño.  
-Que edes la mesor codiendo, después que Edar-no podía hablar bien ya que tenía aun agarrada su lengua, sonreí y al soltarlo me puse en posición para correr. Sabia que él era un tramposo de primera, y en eso tuve una visión, Emmett iba adelantarse, así, según él, iba a ganarme. Pero él tenia razón, era la mejor corriendo después de mi adorado Edward. Antes de que Emmett pudiera salir corriendo antes que yo –para intentar ganarme- yo salí antes que él y lo vi haciendo pucheros, se veía tan idiota, a veces me preguntaba como Rose y Emmett son tan…iguales. En ocasiones me gustaría ser Rosalie o Esme, ya que ellas están con el amor de su vida…mientras yo…solo estoy con el que vendría siendo mi mejor amigo…y el amor de mi vida…esta con una pinche zorra –humana- hasta me gustaría ser esa perra desgraciada, ella esta con Edward casi todo el día, más bien…TODO EL DIA. Edward se va a dormir a su casa, duerme con ella, la besa, la abraza…y todas esas cosas. Y después en la escuela se la pasan juntos, y en su casa…bueno, nadamas come la perra y después llega él para hacerle compañía un rato. Y eso es todos los días.  
Al llegar al prado, estaba yo sola, Emmett se había quedado a esperar a Rose, y Jasper…bueno, el llegaría después. Tomé una ramita de un árbol y escribí mi nombre y el de Edward en el centro de un corazón partido a la mitad.  
-Me gustaría estar junto a ti-Dije cuando lo estaba borrando, ya sentía a Jasper aproximándose a donde yo estaba. Me llegó de sorpresa y me paso los brazos por la cintura-Ya te extrañaba-dije dándole un beso en los labios.  
-Yo también-Los dos sonreímos-Se acerca nuestro aniversario numero cincuenta-dijo con mucho entusiasmo. Ya iban a ser cincuenta años desde que nos casamos por primera vez.  
-Si lo se-di unos pequeños saltos. En eso escuche el rugir del Jeep de Emmett acercándose. _Él ya venia_. Estaba muy alegre de ver a Edward, pero no tenia ganas de ver a la perra, y ahora tenia que soportarla más ya que Edward quiere que nos acostumbremos a su olor para no matarla, si supiera que tengo unas ganas.  
Edward y Bella llegaron corriendo, bueno más bien Edward tenia en sus brazos a Bella pendeja solo se dedicaba a ponerse roja como catsup. Cuando Edward la bajo corrí hacia ellos.  
-Hola Edward, hola Bella-dije con entusiasmo viendo los ojos dorados de Edward-Que bueno que llegaron.  
-Llegan en un buen momento-dijo Jasper, paso su brazo por mi cintura y me aferro a él-Quería que estuvieran todos presentes para…-Se arrodillo frente a mi y sacó un anillo de oro blanco con un zafiro en forma de corazón-Pedirte por segunda vez que te cases conmigo.  
Mire fijamente a Edward que tenia a Bella en sus brazos, el sonreía más entusiasmado que yo. Mire a toda mi gran familia y todos sonreían, ahora mire a los ojos de Jasper, que ardían con un fuego intenso, aun esperando mi respuesta. Pero no sabia que responder, la verdad, yo si lo quería…pero no como antes de saber que amaba a Edward y no a él. Su sonrisa…la mas hermosa que había visto en su rostro…pero…me hubiera gustado que esa sonrisa me la diera Edward, y que esa persona que estuviera hincada ante mi pidiéndome matrimonio…fuera Edward.  
-¿Qué dices?-dijo Jasper un poco impaciente.  
-Creo que…debo pensarlo-dije con voz fría, y toda mi familia me miro fijamente y con una expresión que nunca creí ver en ellos, la sorpresa de verme rechazar algo.  
-¿Qué?-dijo Jasper con voz triste.  
-Lo ciento Jasper…-me hinque un poco para quedar más o menos a la estatura que ahora estaba.  
-Alice…no lo hagas sentir mal…sabemos que estas jugando-dijo Edward.  
-Claro, jaja, estoy jugando-dije con voz un poco sarcástica pero… salio con más entusiasmo que lo que debía.

* * *

**Hola ! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado...no mucho... pero espero que sea de su agrado... si ya se que es un pcoo cruel & lo es... hahah bueno ok no... Pero...denme una oportunidad no? hahah bueno si me equiboque en la clasificacion diganme & la cambio. Dejen sus comentarios...buenos y malos... me vale, aun asi lo seguire escribiendo. Ha...creo que me mataran de como transforme a Alice, pero.. ¿Ya habia que cambiar algo no? bueno solo les repito que dejen sus comentarios.. & esperen el segundo capitulo :)**

**[Si quieren ver la portada de este fic, vayan a mi perfil & ahi esta :) ]**

_Atte: Isabella Masen Swan._


End file.
